


Valentines in WWI

by SoulAlchemist135



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human Names Used, M/M, Valentine's Day, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulAlchemist135/pseuds/SoulAlchemist135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>February 14th, 1764. Matthew gave Arthur a necklace, Arthur gave Matthew a scarf. That day was unknowingly the day that brought Matthew and Arthur together in a time when the world was at war with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines in WWI

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve decided to do the Rare Pairings Valentine’s Exchange. I know that it is the 17th, and I tried to get this done on Valentine’s Day, but life happens. I’ve never written a Hetalia fanfic before, so tell me how I did. This is for Jenn, whoes tumblr is stillyourprussianblue.tumblr.com , if you wanted to know. Sorry this is so late!
> 
> Her prompt was: Canada/England: Valentine’s Day every year of WWI. I want to feel that adoration and affinity of Canada’s for England, but still wanting to find his own place on the world stage. BONUS BONUS BONUS for historical accuracy

_**February 14th, 1764** _

 

The large house was unusually quiet, the only sound was the creaking of a rocking chair and faint humming. Arthur was in his favorite chair, the one in front of the fireplace, knitting a blue scarf. This is his favorite time of the day, when he finally gets the boys to sleep and spends an hour or two in his chair reading a book or, as he is currently doing, knitting. It’s the only time of the day when he gets some peace and quiet.

 

“Um...excusez-moi*”

 

If Arthur hasn’t lived with the boy for about a year, he wouldn’t have heard the quiet voice. Silently mourning his quiet time, he turned around and sternly looked at the source of the voice. “Matthew, what are you doing up so late? It’s past your bedtime. Also what have I told you about speaking that language around me?”

 

Matthew looked down and fiddled with his hands. “Y-you said to only speak english.” Arthur nodded. “Um Monsi-I mean Mister Kirkland-”

 

“Matthew I told you, you can call me Arthur.” He reminded him softly with a fond look.

 

Matthew blushed. “I’m sorry! Mi-Arthur, I couldn’t sleep. Alfred told me something and I couldn’t get it out of my head. I’m confused.”

 

Arthur got out of his chair and kneeled in front of him. “And what is it that Alfred told you? Maybe I can explain it to you.”

 

Matthew looked him in the eye for a few seconds before his nerves took over and he quickly looked away. “He said today was Saint Valentine’s Day. I asked him what that was and he said it was a day to get chocolate from your friends and family. I asked him why this was a holiday but he did not answer. I-I was go-going to ask you when you gave us the chocolate earlier b-but I was t-too sc-scared.”

 

Arthur sighed. “Oh lad, never be afraid to ask me anything. As for Saint Valentine’s Day, do not listen to Alfred. Saint Valentine’s Day is a day to show your loved ones how much you love them. People usually show their love through chocolate, like I did with you and Alfred today. Others buy each other gifts or give each other flowers. There are plenty of ways people express their love on this day.”

“But why do we show our love today? Why not do this everyday?”

 

“Well…you see...I’m not quite sure. It is just a thing people do. Everyone shows their loved ones how much they love them everyday, but I guess today is a day to do something special for them.”

 

“Something special…” Mathew looked up with his hand on his chin in thought and his bottom lip sticking out. Arthur chuckled at his adorable look. Suddenly Matthew exclaimed “Aha!” and rushed out of the room yelling “Stay there I’ll be right back!”

 

Arthur didn’t have to wait long before he came back with his hands behind him. “Close your eyes!” he commanded.

 

Arthur did as he was told with a grin on his face. There was a brief pause before he felt something go over his neck and down the back of his neck, resting on the part of his neck where his shoulders start. “Open your eyes.” When he looked down he saw a gray arrowhead tied to a strip of leather. Arthur gently held the necklace and brought the arrowhead in front of him so he could inspect it closely.

 

“Did you make this Matthew?”

 

“No, my people did. I am giving it to you for Saint Valentine’s Day! Now you will always have some of me with you so you and I could be together forever!”

 

“Oh Matthew…” He hugged the boy and put his face in his neck so he couldn’t see the tears in his eyes. He suddenly got an idea, so he gently pushed Matthew away and said “Wait a moment lad.” before he strode out of the room. When he came back, his hands were also behind his back. “Close your eyes.” he mocked Matthew’s childish voice.

 

Matthew stuck his tongue out before closing his eyes. He felt warmth wrap around his neck before Arthur told him to open his eyes. On his neck was a red scarf with a white maple leaf at both ends. The scarf was so long it trailed across the floor. “Sorry it is so long; I wanted it to last a long time. I was going to give you this at some other special occasion, but I think now is a good time as any.”

 

Matthew ran up, pounced on him, and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Thank you Arthur.”

 

Arthur wrapped his around his waist and nuzzled his hair. “And thank you Matthew for the lovely necklace.” The spent a long moment holding each other tightly before Arthur pulled away. “Come on lad, it is way past your bedtime.” Right on cue, Matthew loudly yawed and rubbed his eyes. Arthur chuckled and picked the boy up. “Let’s go to bed.”

 

Arthur quietly tip-toed into the boy’s shared room so as not to wake Alfred up. He silently tucked Matthew in bed and kissed him on the forehead. “Good night Mathew.”

 

“Goodnight Arthur.”

 

Arthur snuck out of the room and started to head back to his chair but decided to go to hit the hay. He will definitely need his sleep for tomorrow, especially considering how the boys still have chocolate left over from today. Arthur groaned.

 

_**February 14th, 1915** _

 

This isn’t the first war Matthew has fought in. He was involved in plenty of others; you can't expect much else when you're a colony of Great Britain of all people. This should be just another war, but it isn’t. Usually war’s are against two to maybe six countries, not the whole world! Well, maybe that’s an overstatement. There are some countries who are not involved, like Switzerland, but there has never been a war like this in history.

 

He remembers the day Arthur told him he was to send his military to Europe to help him in the war. He remembered multiple feelings swirling in his heart. He was happy that Arthur asked for his help, but terrified of sending his people into a war where he _knows_ many won't come home. Then at the same time, a small part of him was annoyed at being called to fight Arthur’s war for him. He isn’t a dog at his beck and call. If only he were-

 

Matthew snapped back to reality when a bullet whizzed by his ear. He repositioned his gun and kept firing. He didn’t stop to see where the bullet went; he didn’t want to see the face of the man he killed. It felt like hours (and it probably has been) when the resting period began. He and a group of men whose turn it was to head back to camp checked to make sure they wouldn’t be shot when they left the trench and jumped out. Matthew ran back to camp with the thought of a bed to look forward to.

 

Once he made it to the campsite, he immediately headed towards the cafeteria. He hasn’t eaten all day and he’s starving. Too busy thinking about food (sounds so Alfred-like) he didn’t notice a figure walking towards him until they hit each other.

 

“Oh I’m so sorry-”

 

“Hey! Watch where you’re going-”

 

They froze when they saw each other; green met purple.

 

“Oh Matthew! I...uh...how are you lad.”

 

“Arthur it’s so nice to see you! How’s the uh...how’s the war going f-for you?”

 

“Oh it’s uh going well I guess well as well as a war like this could be. What about you?”

 

“Me? Uh its alright I-I guess.”

 

“Good...good”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“So I have to go-”

 

“Oh right! I should also get going-”

 

“have battles to plan and all-”

 

“going to the cafeteria. I haven’t had a decent meal in-”

 

“Is that the scarf I made you?”

 

Matthew stopped mid sentence and his face turned redder, if possible, than it was when the conversation first started. Then what Arthur said finally caught up to him so he looked at the red scarf wrapped around his neck with a fond smile.

 

“Yeah, I almost didn’t want to bring it with me, because it could get ruined, but it always comforted me when I wore it and knew I would probably need all the comfort I could get.”

 

“I know what you mean.” Arthur walked past him, patting his shoulder on the way. “Oh,” he stopped and turned back to look at him. He reached into his shirt and pulled out an arrowhead attached to leather. “happy Saint Valentine’s Day.”

 

Matthew watched him walk away for a moment before he resumed his trek to the cafeteria with a bright smile on his face.

 

_**February 14th, 1916** _

__

It’s been ten months since Ypres. Matthew remembers that day like it happened yesterday. One moment he was shooting at the germans, praying that this long battle will end soon, then the next thing he knew, an explosion went off and his people were screaming and there was pain _so much pain_.  Then he woke up in the medical tent. All he saw was black but he could hear people bustling around, people screaming, people crying, people yelling.

It wasn’t until a month later that he heard that his people won, and he never felt more proud. He was stuck in the tent for about six months, he apparently got a high exposure of the chlorine and really he shouldn’t even be alive if we was a human, before he was allowed out. They told him not to do any strenuous activity so he couldn’t go back out to the battlefield, which was both relieving and disappointing. So he spent his time helping out in the medical tent. He doesn’t do anything serious like surgery but he does small things like bandaging wounds or setting up IVs.

 

Today started out like previous ones since he was discharged. He woke up, put in eye drops for his irritated eyes, ate breakfast, and walked into the medical tent. He waved to Shaila, an Australian nurse who became his first friend in his stay in the medical tent, then walked up to Arran to see what he could help with. The british doctor told him to check on a patient that came in late last night (or early in the morning). Walking to the bed the patient was on, he grabbed a the clipboard that had his information and some bandages. He stops at the end of the bed and his mind doesn’t process anything except who was on the bed.

 

“Hello lad. I didn’t think I’d see you here of all places.” the man on the bed said. His voice was so weak and it hurt Matthew to hear it.

 

“A-Arthur! What-how-why-wh-what happened?”

 

Arthur’s laugh turned into a cough. Matthew spent the time examining his wounds. His head, chest, and right hand was bandaged. According to the file, there was an explosion and Arthur was close enough to get severe burns. “It was just a grenade. I got some burns but nothing to worry about.”

 

“But...ok.” There was an awkward pause before he finished. “So I’m just going to check your bandages.”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

They fell back into silence, but this time it was comfortable. Arthur closed his eyes and relaxed to the feel of Matthew’s hands pressed against him and just enjoying his comforting presence. Matthew was just focusing on his job, at least that’s what he’s telling himself. He isn’t bushing and his hands aren’t lingering on his patient’s skin more than is needed. Sure Arthur is good looking (even with his humongous eyebrows no matter what Alfred says) and sure he might be a little bit attracted to him but that doesn’t mean Matthew had a crush or anything. Of course not.

 

“Why are you here?”

 

Matthew was startled out of his thoughts. It took him a while to understand what was asked. “Oh, well...do you know what happened at Ypres?”

 

“Ypres? Um...oh! Oh...Matthew were you…” Matthew nodded. “I’m so sorry. Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m alright. Well my eyesight isn’t what it used to be and I still can’t do strenuous activity, but I’m alright. In the end my men did what they had to do.”

 

“Yes, yes they did. You should be proud of them.”

 

_What about you? Are you proud?_ A small voice in his head spat. “I am. Well then, it looks like you’re burns aren’t infected and are starting to heal already. I finished changing your bandages so all you have to do is rest for now.”

 

“Thank you Matthew.” He nodded and walked away only to have a hand grab his wrist. “Matthew...lad...could you do me a favor and grab something for me?”

 

“Of course. What do you need me to get? Is it painkillers? Because I could get you some if you’re in pain. Why didn’t you tell me you’re in pain? How badly does it hurt from a scale of one to ten? If it’s ten then-”

 

“Matthew, please be quiet.” Arthur laughed. Matthew couldn’t stop the heat flowing to his face even if his life depended on it. “I just need you to go to my tent. On the desk is that necklace you gave me long ago. Would you mind giving it to me? It feels weird to not have it.”

 

Matthew smiled and gently pat Arthur’s shoulder before walking out of the tent.

 

**_February 14th, 1917_ **

****

Matthew tries to be optimistic, he does, but ever since he was allowed back on the battlefield he hasn’t been in such high spirits. It feels like the war would never end. With his spirits as low as they are, it feels good to just have a talk with his old colonizer again.

 

Francis decided to talk to Matthew during his break. Matthew was just waking up when Francis bursts into the tent yelling at him to “get your lazy butin** out of bed”. Once he got dressed, Francis dragged him into his personal tent. Francis’ tent was bigger than his own but other than that it was the same. On the desk was two steaming plates of crepes with scrambled eggs and bacon. When Matthew asked what this was for the only answer was “It’s le Jour de Valentine***!”

 

The food was the best thing he ate since the war started; he even teared up a bit as he ate. He doesn’t even question how he made it and where he got the food from. Once the plates were cleaned off, they set them aside and just talked. It has been a while since the countries just talked to anyone. They just relaxed and enjoyed each others company. That is until a certain British country burst into the tent yelling at a certain French country.

 

“-and how dare you stand me up your frog! I told you to meet me so we could discuss our battle strategy-”

 

“Um hi Arthur”

 

“Hello Matthew. So Frog, why the hell aren’t you-” Arthur did a double take and stared at Matthew, making the Canadian country blush. “Oh! Matthew uh what are you doing here?”

 

“Me and Francis-”

 

“Francis and I. Matthew you know better, you’re not Alfred.”

 

“Sorry, Francis and I were just talking.”

 

“Oh well that’s good.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So I see you’re wearing that scarf, but you know it’s not that cold.”

 

“I know but I like it.”

 

“How is it even still in such good shape? It has been a couple centuries since I gave that to you.”

 

“I’m not sure, but it’s a good thing you made it too long for me back then or I wouldn’t be able to still wear it now.”

 

“Yeah, good thinking on my part. Haha...ha.”

 

The blushing countries didn’t even notice when a smirking France snuck out of the tent chuckling.

 

“So...uh”

 

“Happy Saint Valentine’s Day!”

 

“Oh yeah! It’s February isn’t it? I’ve been losing track of the months lately.”

 

“So have I. It wasn’t until papa- I mean Francis told me.”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“Have I- did you hate me when I took you from him.”

 

Matthew had to sit down for the conversation that he knew was going to happen. “Yes at first. I didn’t understand why I had to leave, I was happy with him, but the more time I spent with you, and Alfred, and Steven****, and everyone, the more I hated you less and less and eventually I...”

 

“You what?”

 

“I started to...uh...like you more.” If he kept this up, Matthew was afraid that his face would permanently be red. Arthur couldn’t help but blush too with Matthew’s confession and with how cute he looked.

 

“That’s good.”

 

“...”

 

“So I have to go and find the frog.”

 

“Oh yes.”

 

“So Happy Valentine’s Day.”

 

“‘Yes you too.”

 

“Bye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Arthur hesitated before he walked up to Matthew and kissed his forehead. “Bye.” Then he briskly strides out. He and Francis needs to have words. Hopefully that would help him erase Matthew’s face when he kissed him. On the forehead he reminds himself.

 

**_February 14th, 1918_ **

 

No matter what has happened in the past, Matthew and Alfred will always be brothers. As brothers they have the right to tease each other and push each other’s buttons. Which is why when  Matthew first saw Alfred after he heard he joined the war, he knew it was his job to make fun of him for taking forever to join. Matthew briefly wondered why every Valentine’s Day he sees a nation.

 

He and Alfred sit in the cafeteria and tell each other about what has been going on. Matthew talks about his success at Vimy and how hard Passchendaele was. Alfred talked about how nice neutrality was and how angry he and his people were when Germany started sinking his submarines. They moved on from the depressing topics and just talked about whatever. It started to feel a lot like a repeat of last year with Francis and Matthew was expecting (hoping) Arthur would burst into the cafeteria and interrupt the conversation. He hasn’t had a conversation since last year; he’s seen him around occasionally but he still misses him. Matthew touched his neck where a red scarf with white maple leaves at the ends should’ve been. Alfred asked about his sad face and Matthew told him about the scarf. This led to an argument they have had many times once Alfred started thinking about independence. Alfred would ask why he’s still with Arthur and try to convince him to be completely independent. Matthew would defend Arthur and tell him the reasons why he is content with staying with him. During the argument Matthew realized that the more he debates with his brother about whether or not he should become independent, the more he starts to agree with him.

 

When the argument got really serious, Alfred spontaneously grabbed Matthew and dragged him out of the tent with the excuse of needing to walk around. They walked around the camp, forgetting the argument and chatted about other things, when they saw him. Matthew noticed him from his emerald green eyes, Alfred noticed him from his gigantic eyebrows. Matthew looked at his brother with pleading eyes and Alfred rolled his.

 

“Arthur!” Matthew called. Said Brit jumped a foot in the air and wildly looked for the source of the voice before seeing the brothers. He smiled at Matthew and glared at Alfred. Both boys smiled.

 

“Mathew, Alfred.”

 

Alfred ran up to his former colonizer and attempted to give him a hug, but Arthur side stepped, causing the representative of the US to fall on his face.

 

“Hello Arthur. How have you been?”

 

“Fine.” A gust of cold wind blew around them. “My god it’s freezing. Matthew you need more layers. Where’s your scarf?”

 

Matthew looked down guiltily. “I-I lost it.”

 

Arthur doesn’t know why that bothered him.

 

And just like last time they don’t notice when Matthew’s companion leaves, except this time said companion doesn’t leave by himself. A certain frenchman drags him away, talking about how the love birds need a moment alone and chuckling with a look that scares the american.

 

“What happened?”

 

“It was when I was in Passchendaele. There was so much confusion and a man was attacking me. He pulled my scarf and it come off and blew away in the wind. I’m so sorry Arthur! I didn’t mean to lose it. I-”

 

“Matthew, it’s alright.”

 

“But-”

 

“Listen, I don’t care about the scarf,” That’s somewhat of a lie. “I only care about your safety. I’m glad that it was the scarf that was lost and not your life.” Now that, without a doubt, was the truth.

 

“Arthur I...thank you.”

 

“It’s no trouble lad. I have to go, I’m supposed to meet the generals now.”

 

“Oh I’m sorry if I made you late!”

 

“Don’t be silly. I enjoy talking with you.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“I’ll just be on my way now.”  Matthew walked towards him, for what he wasn’t sure, but he tripped. Arthur caught him on instinct but wasn’t expecting the weight and ended up tripping. Unfortunately (fortunately) Matthew’s lips slammed into Arthur’s.

 

The countries layed there frozen in shock. Both of their eyes were wide, both of their blond hair tangled together, and both of their breaths mixed together. Then Arthur felt a bit of pressure on is  lips. He wanted to give in, but he pushed Matthew away. “I-I-I Have t-to g-go. Um good-goodbye.”

 

Arthur ran away leaving Matthew on the floor.

 

_**July 1st, 1982******* _

 

This is one of the most exciting day of Matthew’s life. In a few moments, the Canada Act will be in effect and he will finally be completely independent. Finally people will know his name.  Finally his accomplishments will be recognized as his own. Finally he could do whatever he wants and won't have to follow anyone else's orders. He looked around the room for Arthur. When he saw him, Arthur was looking back. Matthew’s smile slipped off his face.

 

Arthur looked miserable. His eyes were red, his hair was more unruly than usual, and his frown was so deep it looked permanent. Matthew had the urge to stop this whole thing, run to him, and tell him that he won't leave never leave as he embraced him. Then he remembers how Arthur rejected him, left him sitting on a ground, and the urge was gone. _Arthur doesn’t want what you want_ he tells himself. _He doesn’t love you the way you love him_.

 

Once the law was officially passed, Matthew walked out of the building, ignoring Arthurs calls of his name.

Matthew disappeared before Arthur could get to him. Arthur comes to a stop and just watches as his former colony leaves without saying anything. _Was it something I did? Matthew, were you that anxious to leave me?_

 

Sighing sadly, Arthur walked back in the building to find his boss. He knew pushing him away was the right choice. It’s obvious that Matthew doesn’t love Arthur the way he loves him.

 

_**Present** _

 

As usual, nothing gets done at the world meeting. Arthur is in the middle of arguing with the frog, something about food or money. He’s not really focusing on the argument, he just let himself go on autopilot, he’s too busy trying to keep his  nerves down. A couple months ago he was cleaning out his attic (hearing Alfred talk about cleaning his own, he thought it was a good idea) when he saw an old necklace. It was a gray arrowhead tied to a strip of leather. He thought he lost it years ago. This then reminded him of the day he received it from a shy little boy. How excited he was to give it to him and how his face lit up when Arthur gave him the scarf. This led to many more memories which brought on the idea to do what he was going to do.

 

Germany took control of the meeting and declared it over. All the countries stopped what they were doing and walked out of the meeting room. Arthur searched the room for a moment when he saw who he was looking for. “Matthew.” He called but the blond kept walking away. Arthur huffed and chased after him. “Hey Matthew. Don’t walk away from me when I’m talking-”

 

“Um Arthur?” said a quiet voice from behind him.

 

Arthur turned around so fast he swore he got whiplashed. “Wait, Matthew? But I saw you in front of me.”

 

“That was Alfred.”

 

“...oh. Bloody hell you two look so similar.”

 

“So what did you want?”

 

“I uh brought you something.” He said as he thrusted a box in Matthew’s hand.

 

“Oh, really? Thank you.” Matthew impatiently tore opened the box and pulled out the item. “Oh!” In his hands was a red scarf with a white maple leaf on both ends. Matthew’s eyes started to water as he wrapped the scarf around his neck. He caressed the soft scarf and looked at Arthur. “Thank you. I-I don’t know what to say.”

 

“Thank you is good.”

 

“Thank you again.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

Matthew smiled at him and hugged him. Arthur stiffened at the contact but relaxed immediately after. Matthew pulled away but kept his arms on his forearms. “Do you maybe want to go out to eat with me or something?” He asked, looking everywhere but at Arthur.

 

With a fond smile he said “Of course.”

 

Matthew’s lit up, just like he did as a kid, and dragged him out of the building, babbling about a restaurant he passed by on the way to the meeting that he wanted to try. The whole time Arthur’s smile never left.

 

“I think they serve French cuisine but I’m not sure. I hope you don’t mind-”

 

“Matthew.” Both countries came to a stop. “I was just wondering...how...do you feel...about me?”

 

Matthew looked at him confused. “What do you mean?”

 

“Well I mean-I just-I...damn it.”

 

He pulled Matthew toward him. Matthew looked at him in curiosity but the look changed to surprise as a pair of lips pressed against his own. He moved his hands on Arthur’s chest to push him away, just like Arthur did on that day, but Arthur held him closer and deepened the kiss. Matthew gave up and opened his mouth to let the probing tongue in. He could taste Earl Gray, Arthur’s favorite tea, and a hint of sugar. When Arthur was sure Matthew wasn’t going to pull away, he let his hands wander his body. Matthew let one hand tangle in the choppy blond hair while the other moved around his back.

 

When they pulled apart, panting, they just looked in each other’s eyes, smiled, grabbed each other’s hand and walked to the restaurant.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you’ve enjoyed. I’m so sorry if this sucked or if any of the characters were OOC. Please tell me how I did! Happy Belated Valentine’s (Single Awareness) Day!!!
> 
> *Excuse me (French)  
> **Booty (French)  
> ***Valentine’s Day (French)  
> ****Steven=Australia  
> *****I don’t know exactly what day this would’ve taken place so I just chose this one.


End file.
